The best friend ever
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Alice Brandon is going into 2nd grade.She then meets Jasper Whitlock.Thet become fast friends.Then one day Alice is kidnapped.What happens to Jasper with out her. Preview:How could you,my own flesh and blood kidnapped me.
1. Chapter 1

Apov Zzzz…"Honey! Wake up! Its time for school!" says Mommy. I don't respond. "It's time for school!" she tries again. I flop over and put a pillow to my ears. She thinks out her next response. "I'll make you your favorite dress shaped waffles if you get up!" she says.

I groan. "No fair! You're tempting me with food shaped like favorite things!" I say, laying my head back on my pillow.

"Fine," she says, "No school, no waffles. More for me!"

_Eat my waffle and die! _"Fine! I'll go, but I won't like it!" I said, trying to make an angry face, but who can be angry when you get yummy dress shaped waffles? "Why not? I bet you'll make some new friends." She says confidently.

Today is my first day of second grade. I really want to stay home with Mommy, but Mommy says I have to go. I walk into the kitchen and Mom hands me a plate of dress shaped waffles and bacon with big glass of milk. I take a big bite and mmm! who knew a dress could be so delicious. I sigh a big sigh and go to get dressed. Since its the first day, I picked out my favorite outfit: my red PIXIE COWGIRL T-shirt,with mathching skirt ,boots and hat. I dress in my clothes and brush my hair.

Come on. Grab your new back pack and hop in the car!" she said as she grabbed her keys. I ran into my room and got my backpack. It was pretty heavy cuz mommy made me get a whole lot of school supplies. I put it on my shoulders and the weight almost made me fall back.

I got my balance somehow and made my out the door.

Sitting in the car, I thought of how I didn't want to go to school. Oh well, a deal's a deal. Darn those shopping themed foods. My one weakness,well that and a shopping spree.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Luna. I'm your teacher for the ssecond grade." She said. "My name is Alice." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. Why don't you take a seat at that empty table" she pointed to the table, "We're waiting on about 5 more kids. If it's ok, they'll sit with you." I nodded, "Good," she said. I walked to the empty table. While waiting for them to show, I pulled out my fashion catalogue, and didn't notice the new kids already at my table.

"Hi" one of them said. The sudden noise made me jump. I looked around and noticed them there.

"I didn't see you come in,". They chuckled for a minute I looked at the person who spoke to me. He had honey blond hair and ice blue eyes you could get lost in. They made me feel safe and calm. I caught myself staring and blushed as I wiped the hint of drool at my mouth. "Hi" I said to him.

He smiled and said "My name is Jasper Whitlock and i moved from texas, I also like your hat."

"I'm Rosalie Hale and I may love mirrors but I'm not a stupid blonde" said the blonde girl.

"I'm Bella and I trip over air." said the girl with long brown hair.

"Emmett McCarty and I like to eat," said the muscular boy with curly hair.

"Edward Cullen and I play the piano."A boy with bronze hair

"Alice Brandon and I'm a shopaholic if you look that word up in the dictionary you'll see me," I giggled

"Wanna play what is until class starts?" Emmett practically yelled. He made me jump again.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked me.

"I really like red." I said.

Jasper looked up and said "Really? That's my favorite color too!" I smiled

"Alice, what is your favorite h-"

"SHOPPING!" I all but yelled.

"God, Alice! Now I can't hear!" Bella said with her hands on my ears, "How did you know wh-"

"I had a feeling you'd say it" She said quickly. "My turn! " I exclaimed. " Jasper, what is your favorite food?"

"Bac-" he tried to get out before I interrupted him.

"OMIGOSH! Me too!" I yelled.

"Now _I'm _deaf. Thanks Alice!" Rosalie said. Luckily, today was a meet-and-greet day, so we didn't have any work, and we got to continue our game.

Suddenly, the bell rang for lunchtime. "FINALLY! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH!!!" Emmett shouted as he bulldozed the kids in front of us to get to the lunchline.

"I don't know how he survives without snack time." Jasper said. I looked at him confused.

"Emmett thinks he has to have food every half hour or so or he will die of starvation." Bella said. I stifled my giggle with a smile. We got in line to get our lunches.

I was last to get my lunch. I looked around the cafeteria for my friends. I saw them, but their table was full. There was a frown on my face as I went and sat at an empty table. My face was turning red and my cheeks were becoming tear-stained. I pushed my tray away and laid my head on my arms, covering my eyes.

"Alice? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Jasper asked as he took a seat beside me. I looked up at him with my tear-filled eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked again. I shrugged my shoulders as I wiped my eyes on my sleeves. "What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head no. He understood and starting rubbing circles in my back, trying to make me feel better. His touch sent an electric current through my body, yet it was still soothing. I took deep breaths.

"Ok, I think I'm good now. Thanks," he smiled and motioned for me to tell him what was bothering me. I sighed and began, "I've never really have much friends I like shopping and as soon as I say that they think I'm snobby. I didn't think about it until you and everyone else weren't there to distract me." I told him.

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to just abandon you." he said in a sincere voice.

"Its ok," I said with a sigh. I looked over at the door and some kids were going outside. "Look, we can go outside and play on the playground! Let's go!" I said, all excited.

"Ok," he replied. I got up and we walked towards the exit. We walked out the door "Oooo! Lets get on the monkey bars!" he said.

"Umm I'm a little scared of the monkey bars" I said. my hat fell and he caughht it. "Don't worry i 'll be right there," He said "ok" we ran over to the monkey bars he stood under them as I climbed the ladder. "Whatcha doin' Jazz?" I asked, confused.

"I'm gonna hold your legs so if you fall I'll catch you," he said. "My hands are slipping Jazz "Its ok Alic. just drop. I'm here." I dropped and he caught me he put me down I was shaking. He gave me a hug and rubbed circles in my back again to make me feel better. I enjoyed it way more than I should of. As soon as he touched me, it sent the same jolt of energy through my body. He must of felt the same way, because he let go. We both blushed for a moment.

I broke the silence. "Lets go on the merry-go-round now," I suggested. He nodded and grabbed my hand to tug me toward the merry-go-round. He slowed it to let me on, then he made it go really fast. I had my head down and tried to look up. I got dizzy really fast. My shoes lost their traction. I slid off and i heard a loud noise. I looked to my side and saw what happened. "Uhhh ohh."I said "Ali!!!!!! what's wrong are you hurt."Jasper yelled "No but ummm."I said "What is it"He asked "Well um my skirt ripped." I said looking down "Oh wait here."He said running to Rosalie She came over "HMM I have the perfect one."She ran inside grabbed her backpack and pulled out a pair of sequined jeans. " I love them."i said She handed me a sweater to wrap around my waist so I could get to the bathroom to change. When I came out Rosalie screamed "They look great on you." "I know."I giggled

Review Pretty pretty please if you don't I wont update ever the more reviews the longer the chapters.


End file.
